It is difficult to correctly position the mating members of conventional tow systems for easy connection.
Conventional tow systems include mating members provided respectively on a towing vehicle and a trailer to be towed. A ball hitch and socket assembly is typical. The ball hitch extends away from the rear of the vehicle, with the ball positioned vertically. The trailer is provided with a protruding mating socket, which fits over and connects to the ball hitch. Often the towing vehicle is a car, and the item towed is a boat or house trailer.
A laborious process is required to properly position the respective mating members for connection. Often two people are involved, one for driving and positioning the tow vehicle with respect to the trailer, and the other for standing near the location of the vehicle and trailer mating members to shout directing commands to the driver. Alternatively, one person can both drive the vehicle plus get out and check the alignment of the mating members, but this is time-consuming.
Both approaches require the driver to successively move the vehicle forward and backward until the mating members are proximate each other. Then the driver, and the other person if present, must physically push, pull and shove the trailer until the trailer mating member is vertically above the tow vehicle mating member.